The Sad Eyed Angel
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: This story is set 13 years after the end of the movie, Bloodlust. It involves Lila's grandaughter, and I'm not sure if it's a romance or just a deeper understanding of one another.(R+R!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, or claim any rights to the characters and/or ideas of Vampire Hunter D.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sleeping now, the petite angel. Her hair was still tangled, encrusted with her mother's own red blood, dirtying her fair hair. She resembled much of Lila. A shame it was, as he watched the shadows radiate upon her gentle face by the tender firelight, that her home had been besieged, her town for that matter. He couldn't place why; she stirred in the black night.  
  
She'd grown since last he laid his eyes upon her, substantially so. Her body had grown tall, long and lean he could note, as she lay curled up beside the torching flames. So much like her grandmother he thought desperately. Would someone leave flowers at this little ones grave? When she died, would anyone else know? He found it almost funny, as he gazed upon her, that she still retained the braids he had last left her with. Yes, they had grown, falling far past her waist. She was probably 16 now…maybe older. One loose braid pooled beneath her cheek which rested upon the cold ground, the ribbon far gone, and the other braid was nearly free itself, the delicate satin lace clinging to the last strands it with held. She shuddered. For the first time since he laid his eyes upon her, the thoughts of everything he faced in the past left, and he reached forward, laying his thick-shouldered cloak over her. Human nature, the horse whinnied as it pulled its reign from the tree in vain.  
  
"I'm telling you right now, she's trouble." Left hand spoke with idle desperation. D ignored it. The parasite could not sway him right now.  
  
"Do you think it was vampires?" The question cringed at his soul. Yes. As far as he knew, it could be nothing else, however, the question was why. Why did the vampires destroy this innocent's home? He had never known vampires to set a massacre in motion. Lefthand yawned. D laid his back against an old tree, rotting with age, the horse tugged again. His eyes fell shut, slipping ever so slightly. Perhaps he should rest, as the child was doing. No, she wasn't a child anymore…it had been no less than a decade since last he had seen her…no less.  
  
D's eyes sunk upwards, the girl stirred. A soft moan escaped her lips and she let her body fall from her side to her back stretching herself out, one arm above her head. She sat up, groggily and winced, her body drooling forward for a moment as her arm reached her shoulder. The pain was visible in her features, and D watched, as still as a shadow on a tree.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed, her voice steady and strong, much like Lila's. Her eyes glanced upwards, and as she gazed to her right, the breath in her throat wedged. Her uncomplicated eyes of deep cerulean and amber teal bore in a vicious gaze, softened in the most fantastic way. It was he, the man at her grandmother's funeral!  
  
"You." Her voice was a near whisper; her eyes glanced down. Her shoulder was bound, the bandages wrapped tightly about her breasts. What happened?  
  
Poor Angel, D thought tenderly. Sad eyed Angel…her eyes made him feel like he owed her something, something incomprehensible, something holy and pure.  
  
"You're D." the girl's statement was almost startling…she knew? Ah, yes, his legend preceded him. After all, had Lila not told her darling granddaughter of him? Her eyes dripped down to the cloak that draped over her naked legs. She felt nearly sheepish now, like a little child dressed in a ragged skirt of dark blue and simple, short-sleeved shirt of dove white. Buttoned and collared. She realized she only had one shoe on, holes in both of her knee high socks. Her mind spun. Who was this man that she knew? Where did he come from? What happened?  
  
"What happened?" she asked, timidly. D stared back dully.  
  
"You're the only survivor." This could not be! Only survivor? What he said could not be true…Mama…Papa…no, and no, and a thousand times no!  
  
The girl crawled to him, around the fire and stopped to kneel before him, like a submissive whore.  
  
"What happened?!" her voice shattered with concern and frustration.  
  
"I don't know." Lying bastard, he thought bitterly.  
  
"Go to sleep." She wept then. D was not prepared, and he felt Lefthand urging to speak.  
  
"Ask her, her name!" It was a curious whisper, and, she did not hear the parasite, all other sounds were deaf against her sobs.  
  
D was cautious, perhaps overly so, and he felt his heart wrench as she shuddered once more. The evening had a cold bite. He snaked his hand behind her, gripping the fallen cloak, and laid it over her shoulders, one hand still clutching the wound.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her. Emotion escaped him, even as he tried to put it to use.  
  
"Delilah." Delilah…The sad eyed angel…  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this was just a prologue. If you people like this, drop me a line, review, give me a sense of accomplishment! Anyway, for right now that's it. Tootles! 


	2. Chapter 2

D felt guilty as he left the girl beside the dead fire, her face illuminated with all the purples and pinks of the rising sun. He began to untie the stallion's reigns.  
  
"Smart boy. She can only cause trouble." D ignored the parasite, mounting his horse.  
  
"Where will I go?" He spun the horse about, Delilah pleading to him with desperate eyes. She looked broken, like a doll dropped one too many times. She held the cloak to her body, wrapped in it as though it were her only protection against the world.  
  
"It's up to you." He spoke in a placid tone, his face matching his disposition.  
  
"I don't have anywhere to go." She took a step forward.  
  
"That's unfortunate." Yes…it was. D looked down upon her, the tracks of dried tears slightly blackened with dirt. Her cheek was now bruised, and her teased hair burned with disgust.  
  
"My grandmother said so many wonderful things about you. Take me with you." For the first time since he picked up her crumpled body, she smiled. A faint, and broken smile.  
  
"That wouldn't be wise." Delilah averted her eyes, still smiling.  
  
"I figured as much. Will you take me to the next town then?" D looked at her, positioning his horse. He offered his hand, the alabaster stinging the colored sky. She would have refused it, but with a sigh she accepted. She couldn't get up to the saddle with an injured shoulder. They began to ride.  
  
"Thank you…D."  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Many times he cursed leaving her behind, those years back. He'd thought the sad eyed angel would be better off leading the life she always deserved, and he never got. She still had a chance to live. He scolded himself silently, ridding up to an old building. This set up was strange, the little town set in one long strip, the buildings folding with age, and a horse tied in front of every one. Like a little western town. It was easy to tell the bar and brothel from all the rest, they had the most horses, but D rode past, leaving the cesspool behind him. This was where he had left Delilah, and he had hoped she would make a home for herself. There was a stinging inside him as he passed the brothel and he turned the horse about, starring back and he rode back to the brothel, dismounting his horse. He hated to know she had become a brothel girl, she was to innocent, to beautiful…he knew though, that's what made her the best according to her boss. He felt guilty again, knowing how many years he had been checking on her, he hadn't bothered with her for three years now, and it had been six.  
  
The girls tugged and caressed him as he entered, but D flogged them off, swatting them as if one might a fly, and quickly, found the woman he desired. Janessa, Delilah's boss. She was a stout woman, but still pretty, her eyes dark and hair like a witch, and he approached her as she gathered cups sticky with ale.  
  
"Somethin' I can get 'cha?" She cast a dark eye up.  
  
"Delilah. Where is she, please?" D was courteous, but grave.  
  
"Humph. What's it to you? Wha'd she do ta' get all these creeps after her? But I must say, you're the cutest by far!" Janessa winked at D, walking away. He followed her.  
  
"Who's looking for her?" D was beginning to worry. Delilah…  
  
"Why would tell you? Besides…she's not here." Janessa kicked a man off a table, his body drunk, and falling with a thud. She picked up his spilt cup.  
  
"Where is she?" D was no longer curious, and worried…he was terrified. Odd, he thought, why would he care so much for one person. Often he dismissed it as a debt to Lila. He was making sure her family line continued on, but often, he doubted himself.  
  
"Again, why would I tell you?" She turned, a tray in one hand, the other on her hip, her body tweaked as she looked at him annoyed.  
  
"I'm D. Please, where is she?"  
  
The woman's face lit up. "You're D! Well, the mystery man revealed. Why'd you stop sendin' them letters? She thought you didn't care anymore." He should have known better than to trust someone to keep a secret as such…  
  
"She wasn't supposed to know I was keeping an eye on her." His voice was unchanged, despite the annoyance and worry.  
  
"Well, Delilah just picked up and went one day, 'bout three weeks ago, ya' know? And then, all them men came lookin' for her. She must be indebt for gamblin' or somethin' of the sort. Wish she had stuck around though, she made more money then the rest of the girls mashed together, and we would've helped her pay it." The woman shrugged. "Oh well, ya' know what they say…" D was gone, and she was now talking to herself. 


End file.
